Corded headsets may be analog or digital. Analog headsets typically include an earphone/earbud (a sound reproducer), a microphone (for sound capture), a cable that relays analog audio signals between the earphone or microphone and one or two jacks that plug into one or two corresponding analog sockets in an electronic device.
A digital corded headset also typically includes an earphone (sound reproducer) and a microphone (for sound capture), but further include electronics that convert the analog signals generated by the microphone (or utilized by the earphone) into (or from) digital data that conforms to a digital data transmission protocol. The current protocol used by digital corded headsets is USB, although of course other protocols may be used or may become commonly used in the future.
USB headsets may optionally provide additional capabilities, for example: a second earphone for binaural or stereo listening, a noise canceling microphone and controls that communicate through using the USB protocol to control functions in the computer or communication client. e.g. Volume control, mute, call answer/end, etc.)
Both analog and digital headsets are typically intended for use by a single person, limiting the number of participants at each end of a conversation.